Un futur d'amour
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Qui est cette fillette qui se présente à Malfoy ? D'où connaît-elle Harry Potter ? Pourquoi offre-t-elle un tableau de Potter à Malfoy ? Et quel est le secret "d'un futur d'amour" ?
1. Chapter 1

Drago Malfoy regardait Hermione Weasley Granger qui venait d'entrer dans son salon par transplanage sans y être invité. Elle se posta juste devant lui, prête à reprendre leur conversation par cheminette à laquelle Drago avait mis fin.

« Aller Drago, ça fait des mois que tu ne sors plus. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de sortir Herm. »

Drago se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, un verre de whisky moldu en main. Après la guerre, Drago avait fui le monde sorcier et emménager dans un appartement dans le monde moldu.

« Alors quoi, tu comptes te soûler ? Encore une fois ? »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire »

Hermione s'agenouilla devant son ami et lui retire doucement le verre pour le poser sur la table basse et s'adressa au blond d'une voix douce tout en lui prenant les mains.

« _Il_ n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état Dray. »

« _Il_ n'est plus là Herm. _Il_ n'est jamais revenu. »

« Je sais, mais il n'aimerait pas te voir ainsi Dray, la sorcière se releva les poings sur les hanches. »

« Alors tu vas aller prendre une douche t'habiller et nous accompagner à ce vernissage, comprit ? »

Résigné à obéir à son ami, Drago se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

... … …

Drago, accompagné de son meilleur ami Blaise, et les anciens Griffondors, Neville, Hermione et Ron, venaient d'arriver par cheminette dans l'une des plus grandes galeries du monde sorcier. La surprise fut totale. Chaque tableau représentait des portraits et des scènes du passé. Ils étaient si bien peints, qu'on aurait cru y être.

« Merlin, quels tableaux, s'étonna Blaise. »

« Incroyable, on s'y croirait, répliqua Hermione. »

« Je me demande bien qui a pu peindre tout ça, se questionna Ron. »

Les cinq amis firent le tour de la salle et furent plus que surprit de retrouver des portraits de leurs amis morts pendant la guerre. Une demie heure plus tard, ils étaient plus que troublés face à ce spectacle étrange. Les portraits étaient ceux des êtres morts lors de la grande guerre, mais un en particulier attira leur attention. Un tableau un peu à l'écart des autres sur lequel un homme et un bébé, une petite fille à en croire la tenue que l'enfant portait, souriants se tenaient devant une maison. L'homme en question n'était autre que Harry Potter. Dix minutes déjà que les cinq sorciers observaient la peinture en silence quand quelqu'un tira avec insistance sur la manche de Drago. Le blond baissa les yeux sur une petite fille d'à peine dix ans. La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux blonds presque blanc et de magnifiques yeux d'un vert émeraude. La fillette sourit à l'ancien Serpentard tout en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

« Il vous plaît ? »

« Pardon ? demanda un Drago complétement troublé. »

« Le tableau, est-ce qu'il vous plaît ? redemanda la fillette au blond. »

« Euh… »

Drago resta interdit face à l'enfant, la première chose à laquelle il pensa, c'était que les yeux de la fillette ressemblaient étrangement à son de son Griffondor bien-aimé. Hermione qui avait suivi l'échange entre son ami et la petite blonde, le contourna et se pencha vers elle.

« Bonjour petite, dit moi, est-ce que tu sais qui a peint ce tableau et qui est le monsieur dessus ? »

La petite l'observait en silence. Hermione tenta de déchiffrer ce qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage, mais en vain. La fillette sourit et l'espace d'un instant, Hermione cru voir un sourire purement Malfoyen.

« Ça se pourrait, dit-elle mystérieusement, puis la fillette se tourna vers le blond tout en souriant. Le tableau est à vous Mr Malfoy. Il vous conduira là où se trouve celui que vous cherchez et il ira parfaitement bien au-dessus de votre cheminée. »

Sur ses mots, la petite se détourna et s'enfuit dans la foule.

« C'était qui la gamine ? Demanda Ron en prenant Hermione par la taille. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça peut paraitre bizarre, mais j'ai eu l'impression de voir une mini-Drago, ajouta Hermione en jetant prudemment un regard vers l'ancien Serpentard Blond. »

Drago restait là, pétrifier, le regard bloqué sur l'endroit où avait disparu la fillette.

« Excusez-moi. »

Les sorciers se tournèrent vers une jeune femme. Celle-ci leur tendit un papier.

« On m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. Félicitation monsieur, « un futur d'amour » vous appartient. Vous pourrez le récupérer à la fin du vernissage, bonne soirée à tous. »

La femme disparue aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissant derrière elle cinq personnes complétement pantoises. Peu de temps après, la fillette monta sur l'estrade et commença à parler dans un micro.

« Mesdames et Messieurs bonsoir, soyez les bienvenues à mon vernissage. J'ai créé cette collection de peinture en mémoire aux héros de la grande guerre. Certains ne sont plus là et j'ai peint ses portraits pour que l'on se souviennent d'eux. Une partie de la collection et mise en vente, l'autre, celle qui concerne les portraits sera offerte aux familles des disparues. C'est une manière d'honorer leurs mémoires. Il existe un dernier tableau à cette collection. Un tableau qui n'a pas encore été dévoilé au public et ce tableau le voici. »

La petite fille blonde tira sur un drap pour découvrir ce qui se cachait en dessous. Des exclamations diverses se firent entendre dans toute la pièce. Le tableau représentait l'école de Poudlard en fond et devant, tous ceux qui avaient participés à la guerre aux côtés du Sauveur. Harry Potter se tenait au centre de la peinture, à sa gauche, ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron, Hermione, les Weasley, Neville et bien d'autre et à sa droite, Drago, Blaise et d'autre Serpentards qui avaient combattus pour la liberté.

« Ce tableau est ma pièce maitresse et en tant que tel, je ne vois qu'un seul endroit où il peut avoir sa place. À Poudlard. »

Dès que la jeune fille eu finit de parler, les questions fusèrent. « Qui êtes-vous ? » ou « d'où venez-vous ? » et d'autres encore. Tout en portant son regard sur Drago et en le fixant, la jeune fille répondit.

« Je m'appelle Draycie Potter et je suis la fille d'Harry Potter. »

Avec un grand sourire, la jeune fille changea le micro en une baguette et disparue sous les yeux incrédules de tous. Incrédule, car oui, une fillette de dix ans, ne devrait pas être capable de transplaner. Incrédule, car oui, aux dernières nouvelles, Harry Potter avait disparu et n'avait pas d'enfant.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou mes petits sorciers,

Ellyssa est de retour avec un nouveau chapitre pour ma nouvelle fic (bon d'accord, c'est juste ma deuxième, mais bon, il faut bien un début à tout non ?).

Enfin bref, voilà le deuxième chapitre « d'Un futur d'amour », j'espère que vous prendrez autant plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire.

Et au passage, je dédie ce chapitre à livyn qui a été la première personne à me laisser un message.

Donc livyn , contente que ça t'ais plu.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Bisous Ellyssa.

… … …

2

… … …

Draycie souriait devant sa peinture. Une semaine déjà qu'elle les attendait, elle avait fini par en parler à son père. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas été content au début, mais face aux gênes têtus des deux parents réunis dans un seul petit corps blond, Harry avait dû se faire à l'idée que sa fille était encore plus têtus que lui et que lorsqu'elle entreprenait quelque chose, elle allait au bout de son envie. Mais après coup, Harry fut plutôt content de pouvoir revoir ses amis. Même s'il ne le disait pas, Dray savait qu'il était heureux, d'ailleurs, elle ne se souvenait plus quand elle avait vu son père aussi heureux, la dernière fois remontait à si longtemps.

Pinceau en main, elle rigola en se remémorant les visages des amis de son père en apprenant qui elle était, surtout celui de Drago. Oh la surprise avait été totale, encore plus quand elle avait transplaner juste sous leurs yeux. Maintenant, Draycie espérait qu'ils aient compris le message du tableau, après tout, il n'était si compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Après réflexion, non pas du tout, si Drago regardait bien, il verrait l'adresse sur la boite aux lettres, mais une semaine s'était long quand même, surtout quand ça faisait des années que tous attendaient ses retrouvailles.

Draycie appliqua un dernier coup de pinceau. Son tableau été enfin terminé. Son père serait content, elle lui montrerait comme ils avaient tous changé et il lui sourirait comme chaque fois. Elle attrapa sa baguette, celle qui avait appartenu à son père autrefois et qui aujourd'hui était la sienne. Quatre ans plutôt, son père avait décidé de ne plus utiliser la magie et avait offert sa baguette à sa fille. Depuis Draycie faisait de la magie pour deux, même si elle n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie, par égard pour Harry, elle s'en servait chaque fois. Draycie donna un petit coup de baguette et le repas se mit en route. Un deuxième, et la table se dressa, mais cette fois, elle ne dressa pas la table pour deux, mais pour cinq. Depuis toute petite, Draycie voyait, elle voyait des brides du temps et aujourd'hui, elle voyait une visite intéressante.

… … …

 _Bon-sang ce qu'il pouvait se sentir bête_ , pensa Drago. Ils étaient là, devant la maison depuis environ un quart d'heure et n'avait toujours pas décidé quoi faire. Ils avaient trouvé l'adresse quatre jours plus tôt, enfin, il serait plus juste de dire que c'était MISS-JE-SAIS-TOUT qui avait trouvé ce petit détail. En effet, Granger avait décidé d'examiner le tableau de fond en comble et avait au bout d'une heure trouvé l'adresse. Qui d'ailleurs celle-ci s'effaça peu de temps après, mais heureusement Hermione avait eu le temps de la mémoriser. Par la suite, ils passèrent les quatre jours suivants à observer la maison. Il y avait deux personnes dans cette maison, mais la fillette était la seule à franchir le seuil. Et la plupart du temps, la petite fille passait son temps à peindre, au moins personne ne pouvait nier que les tableaux étaient d'elle. Enfin, après un temps qui sembla une éternité à Drago, Hermione se décida à aller sonner à la porte. Alors qu'ils sortaient de leur planque, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. La petite Draycie sortie et alla prendre le courrier. Elle se stoppa juste devant la petite boite aux lettres et leur sourit.

« Vous voilà enfin. Je commençais à me demander si vous alliez sortir de votre planque. »

Les sorciers se figèrent devant l'enfant. A aucun moment, ils ne s'étaient douté être découvert et encore mois par une jeune fille de dix ans. Draycie ouvrit la boite et en sortit des lettres qu'elle regarda distraitement. Une d'elle en particulier attira son attention. Elle l'ouvrit. Elle releva la tête et regarda tristement vers la maison, puis soupira. Draycie tendit la lettre à Drago avec un sourire triste. Sans réfléchir le blond lut la lettre à son tour.

« Félicitation Draycie, tu as été accepté à Poudlard, la félicita Drago sans vraiment d'enthousiasme. »

« C'est super ! » « Félicitation ! » lança le couple Weasley en même temps.

« Oui, je suppose que je devrais être contente, leur répondit-elle tristement. Je me demande où ils me mettront. Griffondor ou Serpentard ? »

« Serpentard ?! s'exclamèrent Hermione et Ron en même temps. »

Elle leur sourit et sans répondre, elle s'était détournée et les invitait à la suivre dans la petite maison. Les trois amis se regardaient et se posaient silencieusement des questions. Pourquoi était-elle triste ? Pourquoi la lettre de Poudlard ne la remplissait pas de joie ? Mais surtout, la question que Drago se posait le plus, pourquoi voulait-il voir heureuse cette petite fille qu'il ne connaissait pas ? A aucune de ses questions, ils n'avaient de réponse, mais finirent par la rejoindre dans la petite demeure.


	3. Chapter 3

3

… … …

« Soyez les bienvenus dans la demeure Black. Le repas sera bientôt prêt, aller nous attendre à table. »

Sans leur donner le temps de répondre, Draycie s'engouffra dans le couloir. Les trois sorciers se regardèrent perplexe un bon moment.

« Vous y comprenez quelque chose vous ? Demanda Ron. »

Drago haussa les épaules, le regard toujours posé en direction d'où la fillette avait disparue.

« Non, soupira Hermione. Allons-nous asseoir, on vera après. »

Hermione entraina Ron à sa suite puis revint quelques secondes plus tard. Elle posa sa main sur le bras du blond et l'obligea à la regarder.

« Aller vient, l'entraina-t-elle à sa suite. »

Un dernier regard sur le couloir et Drago se décida à suivre Hermione.

« Elle nous attendait, leur dit Ron une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans la cuisine. »

Les sorciers s'installèrent en silence à table et attendirent leur hôte.

… … …

Draycie entra doucement dans la chambre, son père était allongé comme chaque fois. Dray s'approcha et monta sur le lit. Harry ouvrit les yeux et posa ses prunelles émeraudes sur sa précieuse fille. Il sourit et ouvrit ses bras dans lesquels Draycie se réfugia, bien contente de pouvoir apprécier la chaleur et l'amour de son père.

Depuis la guerre Harry n'était plus le même, sa mémoire lui jouait des tours. Il lui arrivait d'oublier des parties de sa vie et au grand désespoir de sa fille, ça devenait de plus en plus souvent. La seule chose que Harry n'oubliait jamais, c'était sa fille, mais même elle, Draycie n'était pas sûre qu'un jour, il ne finisse pas par l'oublier elle aussi.

« Papa, c'est l'heure de manger et ils sont là, papa. »

Harry acquiesça en souriant et se leva. Sans un mot, il porta sa fille et sorti de la chambre. Père et fille entrèrent dans la cuisine, toute conversation s'était tut à leur entrés. Drago fut la première personne que Harry vu en entrant. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Drago, son Drago était enfin devant lui, dans sa maison et il était toujours aussi beau. _Bien plus encore,_ pensa-t-il. Harry sourit et lui offrit le plus beau sourire qu'il put.

« Drago, souffla-t-il, ça fait longtemps. »

« Oui, répondit le blond sans savoir trop quoi dire. »

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant que Harry plongeait ses yeux verts dans ceux, gris orage de Drago. Draycie observa la scène un léger sourire en coin. Un cri éclata dans la pièce. Toute les têtes se tournèrent vers Hermione étalé contre le mur derrière elle et devant elle, un serpent qui rampait vers elle. Harry soupira et posa sa fille au sol qui se précipita vers le petit reptile.

« À te voilà toi, mais où était tu passé encore ? siffla la jeune fille. »

Le serpent se tourna face à l'enfant et siffla à son tour des paroles que seul deux personnes dans la pièce pouvaient comprendre. Les trois invités regardaient la fillette avec étonnement.

« Une fourchelangue ?! s'exclamèrent-il en même temps. »

Draycie se releva et disparue avec le serpent.

« Ha… Harry ? »

Harry se tourna vers Hermione et avisa son amie en larme. Sans réfléchir, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. L'absence de ses amis avait peu à peu détruit Harry et les avoir près de lui aujourd'hui le remplissait de joie, mais aussi de tristesse. Onze années passées à se cacher et à protéger son enfant, pour qu'au finale, se soit elle qui le protège. Onze années où Harry n'avait pas voulu penser à la peine de ses amis et à cet instant il regrettait d'être parti sans rien leur dire.

« Je suis désolé Mione, pardonne-moi s'il-te-plaît, je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment. »

« Ô Harry, comment tu as pu nous faire ça ? Comment tu as pu partir comme ça ? »

Harry prit son amie par le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Hermi, je suis désolé croit moi, mais il le fallait, je devais protéger Draycie, tu… je ne pouvais pas vous en parler… »

« Pourquoi ? l'interrompit Ron. »

« Je ne savais pas comment vous le dire et je devais la protéger. »

« Et qui est la mère ? demanda froidement Drago. »

« Je… c'est… »

Harry rougit violement et se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises, la tête entre ses mains.

« J'ai pas de maman, c'est papa qui m'a porté et mis au monde. C'est lui ma maman, déclara la petite blonde en entrant dans la pièce. La question pertinente serait plutôt, qui est mon second papa ? Je vous laisse deviné. Un indice ? J'ai été conçus peu de temps avant la grande guerre. »

« Draycie ! Cria son père. »

Draycie haussa les épaules et ressortie de la cuisine. Ron et Hermione dévisageaient Harry d'un regard choqué. Drago, lui, devint encore plus blanc qu'une neige d'hiver.

« C'est impossible. Harry, dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas… ma… ma… »

Harry détourna le regard.

« Si Drago, si. Draycie est ta fille. »

« Quoi ? Mais enfin, pourquoi tu me l'as caché ? J'avais le droit de savoir que j'avais une fille, tu ne crois pas ? Alors Harry, pourquoi ? Hein, pourquoi ? Hurla Drago du début à la fin, en colère. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Attend laisse-moi me souvenir, à oui, ça y est, tu as dit et je cite, que « nous deux, c'était une erreur et qu'il ne fallait pas que ça recommence ». C'est toi qui m'as laisser tomber Malfoy, alors ne vient pas te plaindre. Je te l'interdis. »

Sous le coup des mots d'Harry, Drago recula. Harry sorti de la pièce, laissant ses invités en plan, là où le repas fut oublié.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titre :**_ _Un futur d'amour_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Qui est cette fillette qui se présente à Malfoy ? D'où connaît-elle Harry Potter ? Pourquoi offre-t-elle un tableau de Potter à Malfoy ? Et quel est le secret "d'un futur d'amour" ?_

.

.

4

.

.

 _Vision_

 **\- fourchelangue**

.

.

 _Le monde autour d'eux éclata. Porte et fenêtres explosèrent. De toute part, l'ennemi pénétrait dans la maison de la petite famille. Les sort fusaient des deux camps. Harry avait à peine eu le temps d'attraper la baguette que déjà il esquivait un sort impardonnable. Drago réagit et envoya voler à travers le mur celui qui s'en était pris au brun. Hermione s'était réfugier dans la chambre, sous les conseil d'Harry, elle ouvrit le placard et en sorti une grande malle qu'elle posa au centre de la pièce. Draycie entra dans la chambre, suivit de près par Ron, Harry et Drago. Tous les cinq se positionnèrent autour de la grande malle. Draycie tapota trois fois de sa baguette sur la malle qui s'ouvrit. Une rafale de vent s'en échappa et se répondit dans la demeure, passant sous les portes et fenêtres. A peine une minute plus tard, le vent réapparu et s'engouffra dans la malle qui se referma._

 _Harry leurs cria de s'accrocher à la malle et de pas la lâcher. Une lumière bleue s'en échappa et la malle se révélant être un portoloin s'activa. Draycie tourna la tête en direction de la commode, l'horloge affichait 13 : 29. Avant qu'ils ne fussent emporter, la porte de la chambre explosa, un homme entra et brandit sa baguette. Deux mots furent entendus tandis qu'un éclair vert frappait Harry de plein fouet. Le portoloin s'enclencha et les emporta loin du carnage. Une fois arriver, Draycie pu voir le pire de ses cauchemars se réaliser sous ses yeux. Son père qu'elle aimait tant, était là, immobile dans les bras d'un Drago en larme. Son père était mort, frappé d'un avada kedavra. Draycie s'effondra sur le sol, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Des bras entourèrent l'enfant, mais la seule chose qu'elle put faire, fut d'hurler sa peine._

… … …

Draycie était en train de peindre quand la vision l'avait pris de plein fouet. Harry c'était précipité en entendant les hurlements de sa fille. Il l'avait trouvé étendue sur le sol du salon et en pleure. Harry l'a pris dans ses bras, lui murmurant qu'il était là et que tout irait bien. Le survivant connaissait sa fille, quand elle pleurait suite à une vision, c'est que celle-ci devait être effrayante.

\- Papa, il faut partir, maintenant ! Cria Draycie en pleur.

\- Draycie…

\- Ils nous ont retrouvés papa. Ils arrivent.

Harry hochât la tête, comprenant le danger et faisant confiance à son enfant. Il se tourna vers ses amis qui l'observaient à l'entrée du salon.

\- Vous devez partir. Maintenant ! Cria Harry à ses invités.

La main de Draycie agrippa le bras d'Harry avec force.

\- Trop tard, ils sont déjà là.

A peine ses paroles furent-elles prononcés, qu'une fenêtre explosa. Draycie repoussa son père, elle jeta un sort de protection qui enveloppa la maison et se précipita vers l'une des commodes. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortie une baguette qu'elle lança à son père. Le sort de Draycie se brisa et aussitôt, les évènements s'enchainèrent et sa vision commença à se réaliser.

Le monde autour d'eux éclata. Porte et fenêtres explosèrent. De toute part, l'ennemi pénétrait dans la maison de la petite famille. Les sort fusaient des deux camps. Harry avait à peine eu le temps d'attraper la baguette que déjà il esquivait un sort impardonnable. Drago réagit et envoya voler à travers le mur celui qui s'en était pris au brun. Hermione s'était réfugier dans la chambre, sous les conseil d'Harry, elle ouvrit le placard et en sorti une grande malle qu'elle posa au centre de la pièce. Draycie entra dans la chambre, suivit de près par Ron, Harry et Drago. Tous les cinq se positionnèrent autour de la grande malle. Draycie tapota trois fois de sa baguette sur la malle qui s'ouvrit. Une rafale de vent s'en échappa et se répondit dans la demeure, passant sous les portes et fenêtres. A peine une minute plus tard, le vent réapparu et s'engouffra dans la malle qui se referma.

Harry leurs cria de s'accrocher à la malle et de pas la lâcher. Une lumière bleue s'en échappa et la malle se révélant être un portoloin s'activa. Draycie tourna la tête en direction de la commode, l'horloge affichait 13 : 29. Avant qu'ils ne fussent emporter, la porte de la chambre explosa, un homme entra et brandit sa baguette. Deux mots furent entendus tandis qu'un éclair vert fonça vers Harry de plein fouet. Draycie jeta un informulé et une protection les enveloppa, faisant ricochet le sort sur l'intrus qui s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux débarrasser de toute vie. Le portoloin s'enclencha et les emporta loin du carnage. Une fois arriver, Draycie souffla heureuse de ne pas voir son pire cauchemar se réaliser sous ses yeux. Son père qu'elle aimait tant, était là, devant elle et bien vivant. Draycie s'effondra sur le sol, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Des bras entourèrent l'enfant, mais la seule chose qu'elle put faire, fut de se réfugier dans les bras de son père.

\- Draycie ma chérie, ça ne va pas ? Tu es blessé ?

\- Tu n'es pas mort ! Tu n'es pas mort ! Cria la petite blonde. Je t'ai vu, tu étais frappé par le sort papa, je l'ai vue, tu étais mort papa, j'ai eu si peur.

\- Chut mon cœur, je suis là. Tout va bien petit dragon, tout va bien, la berça Harry.

Epuiser par la vision et par les évènements, Draycie s'endormit dans les bras de son père, les joues mouillés de larmes.

… … …

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Hermione en s'approchant d'Harry.

\- Elle est fatiguée, mais ça ira.

Harry se leva sa fille dans ses bras et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Ron, peux-tu la prendre s'il-te-plaît ?

Ron jeta un regard discret à Drago avant de se retourner vers la petite.

\- Euh… oui, bien sûr.

Harry confia sa fille aux bras de Ron et se détourna pour ouvrir la malle. Il rangea sa baguette dedans, sorti une petite pierre noire et referma la malle. Il observa le décor et sourit. Posa la pierre au sol et ferma les yeux. Il pointa sa baguette sur la pierre et récita une litanie de mots. La pierre se mit à briller, elle s'éleva dans les airs et explosa. Harry se tourna vers la malle et l'ouvrit.

 **\- Viens,** siffla-t-il en fourchelangue **.**

Le serpent de Draycie sorti du coffre et rampa le long du bras de Harry.

 **\- Shappy, que faisons-nous maintenant ?**

La petite vipère s'enroula autours du bras de son second maitre et lui répondit.

 **\- Sssss… Maman a dit… Sssss… demander à l'homme blond… Sssss.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- SSSSS… manoir… Sssss… protection… Sssss.**

\- Super, marmonna Harry.

\- Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

Drago s'était rapprocher du brun et avait posé sa main sur son autre bras, évitant soigneusement le serpent.

\- Ton manoir, comment sont les protections ? Demanda Harry les lèvres légèrement pincées.

Drago dont l'inquiétude pouvait se voir sur son visage, disparu sitôt les paroles du brun prononcé. Ses deux amis remarquèrent le changement à l'instar d'Harry qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

\- Excellente pourquoi ?

Harry se retourna et lui fit face. Il ouvrit pour lui répondre, mais le serpent le coupa.

 **\- Sssss… Vite… Sssss… Ils arrivent… Sssss…**

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Draycie pense que nous devons nous rendre là-bas, elle dit qu'on y sera en sécurité, mais on doit faire vite, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Voyant que Drago ne réagissait pas, Harry rajouta sur un ton plus doux. S'il-te-plaît, Drago, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour Draycie, protège-la. s'il-te-plaît, le supplia-t-il.

Drago se tourna vers Ron et Hermione et acquiesça. Le couple comprit le message et sans attendre, transplanèrent au manoir Malfoy. Harry soupira de soulagement et réduisit la taille de la malle pour la rangé dans sa poche. Drago attrapa Harry et l'enferma dans ses bras. Harry se crispa, mais quand le blond déposa un baiser sur sa tête, il se détendit et ferma les yeux. Drago les fit transplaner à leurs tours.

… … …

Peu de temps après le départ des deux anciens amants, les mangemorts apparurent dans la plaine. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de disparaitre, que le piège se refermait sur eux. D'innombrables liens sortirent de terre et vinrent s'enroulé autour de leurs corps, les immobilisant et empêchant toutes résistances. Le moindre mouvement faisait resserré les liens. Les baguettes furent arrachées et brisées. La pierre noire mise en place par le sauveur réapparu et sa magie se répondit. Les mangemorts furent attirés à l'intérieur du petit réceptacle qui devint leur prison, nouvelle demeure pour longtemps.


End file.
